


Divergence

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-22
Updated: 2004-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Lily's eyes are green, but she will not look at him. They may be red rimmed, they may be glassy with unshed tears, or they may be dull and tired, all the tears gone before. But she will not look at him.

Remus has too often been the one to look away, counting his demon as reason enough to allow others manifestation of their own darkness. She has always looked straight ahead, shining bright, differentiating between shades of grey.

Their path has been halting, forming tracks vaguely parallel, and when she turns to hide in shadow, he closes his eyes.


End file.
